1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate generally to detecting short circuits, and in particular to the detection of short circuits in a capacitive touch panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Capacitive touch screens have been widely adopted in mobile applications such as in cellular telephones, tablet computers, and the like. Capacitive touch screens offer multi-touch and soft-touch features, high durability and suitable light transmittance. Although improvements have been made in the production testing of touch screen display modules, failures remain a problem.